Whisper in the Wind
by itsklainingklex
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are finally on their way to Paris for their honeymoon. Little do they know the friend they meet along the way will teach them more about life and love than they could ever imagine.


Today was the day. The day Kurt and Blaine would finally go on their honeymoon. Paris. They had booked one of the most luxurious hotels in the city, and reserved bicycles for their transportation while they were there. Very romantic. Plus, everything they wanted to do was within walking distance.

Kurt thought this all over as he held Blaine's hand while they boarded the plane. Waving at his father and Carole, Kurt smiled his most genuine smile and whispered into his new husband's ear.

"I can't believe that we'll be in Paris in 8 hours."

Blaine smiled back, showing his newly whitened teeth. He had done it for the wedding.

"IAMSOEXCITEDKURT." Blaine said in one big jumble.

This caused Kurt to laugh, and tug on his arm as he jumped up and down.

"Paris, here we come!" Kurt exclaimed, causing the older couple walking in front of them to turn around and shake their heads.

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt into his side.

"Babe, you gotta calm down. We're going to be on this plane for a lengthy amount of time with these people. We can't have them hating us just yet. Your snoring will take care of that later."

Kurt opened his mouth in surprise. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson that is not very husbandly of you!"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and looked at him with his most mischievous face, "I promised to always be honest with you." He lifted his hands up in surrender and said, "Just keeping up my half of the bargain."

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, sure. You're lucky you're so cute."

Finally they reached their seats. Blaine sat by the window with Kurt stuck in the middle, awkwardly trying not to crowd the stranger that sat next to him.

Over the intercom the pilot said, "Folks, buckle your seats. This is going to be a long ride. You will be free to walk about the cabin once we are in the air. Thank you in advance for your cooperation."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the flight attendant as she explained what to do in an emergency.

"I've seen this done so many times; I could recite it by heart." Blaine mumbled, sounding just a little annoyed.

Kurt lightly smacked his shoulder saying, "This is important, Blaine. Be respectful."

Blaine bowed his head, looking sorry.

A moment later they could hear the jet start up.

Blaine perked up immediately, put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and exclaimed, "Honey, here we go!"

Two hours had passed since they had taken off and Kurt was already fast asleep, his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled down at his sleeping angel, so happy to be here with him. He pulled out his iPhone and took a quick selfie to send out to all of their friends once they landed.

The passenger sitting next to Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled.

"How long have you been together?" she asked with genuine interest.

"About five years." Blaine responded with a grin.

"How lovely," she replied, "my name is Charlotte."

"Mine is Blaine, and this guy," he said nodding toward his sleeping husband, "is my husband Kurt. We're on our honeymoon."

Charlotte smiled, "That's so wonderful dear. I went to Paris for my honeymoon too. But that was many years ago. I'm sure things have changed so much since I was there."

Blaine smiled sadly, "I'm sure it couldn't have changed that much. How long ago was your honeymoon?"

"It has been fifty-five years since I have been to Paris. It's with great sadness that I have to come here without the company of my best friend." Charlotte wiped a tear from her eye. "Dean passed away last month from a long battle with cancer."

"Oh I am so sorry," Blaine said, quickly regretting how he had carelessly brought up the topic. "I'm so sorry I brought up a sad part of your life."

Charlotte nodded, "It's all right, Blaine dear. It's not your fault. It's always on my mind. I quite enjoy talking about my Dean. He was such a gentle soul."

"For you to love him I'm sure he was. I'm sure he was very special." Blaine said, leaning his head on top of Kurt's.

Charlotte put her hand over her heart. "I always have him here with me. And to see you young boys love each other so much, it brings me so much joy."

Blaine smiled, and then was surprised to see Charlotte reaching over to touch his cheek.

"My dear, don't ever take him for granted. Treat him as an equal. Be respectful of his feelings. Let him move the furniture however he wants. These are the secrets to a long, happy marriage."

Blaine chuckled and nodded, "Thank you. I need all the advice I can get. This is all new to me, but what I know for certain is that I love him more than anything else in the world."

Charlotte giggled, "I can see that. It's all in your eyes."

Blaine smiled, "Do you have anyone meeting you in Paris? I'd hate to just leave you at the airport when we go on our way."

Charlotte smiled sadly and replied, "These days it's just me, dear. My daughter wanted to come with me on this trip, but I told her it needed to be just Dean and me." As she said this, she patted her suitcase on the floor.

Blaine looked at her in wonder. "You mean," Blaine paused, trying to think of how to phrase his question, "Dean is—"

"In the suitcase, yes dear. Well, at least his ashes are." Charlotte nodded sadly. "It was his last wish that I come back to Paris to scatter his ashes."

Charlotte clutched at her heart with both hands as she tried to hold back her tears. "He wanted to be put to rest where we spent some of the happiest days of our lives."

Tears sprung to Blaine's eyes. They had to help her do this.


End file.
